


Niall The Vampire Slayer: Wellcome to the Hellmouth

by Lorelai3



Series: Niall The Vampire Slayer [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelai3/pseuds/Lorelai3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Into every generation a slayer is born: one in all the world, a chosen one. They alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. They will be the Slayer.”</p><p>It's Niall's first day in another new school, new town but no new friends. Niall now has to try and fit in like a normal kid, make friends, study hard but also accept his responsibilities as a Vampire Slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall The Vampire Slayer: Wellcome to the Hellmouth

Niall hated this. Hated being sat in the head teacher’s office of a new school once again. He’d sit and hear the speech about how damaging his record is, how irresponsible and worrying his behaviour is and how he needs to start acting like an adult. See most 16 year olds have to worry about grades and prom, but Niall had other things to worry about, vampires.

Niall discovered vampires existed last year, he learned to outrun them, fight them hand to hand and how to stake one through the heart. One is chosen in every generation, to fight vampires, demons and the forces of darkness. Niall Horan was a vampire slayer.

The Headmaster sat down at his desk and looked up at Niall, a round man with glasses. “Welcome to Sunnydale Niall. I know you have a ‘history’ but here we look past that. I promise you won’t hear a word from me about your record, you can start a new. Even if you did burn down a gymnasium.”

“It was full of vamp—-” Niall cut himself off before letting his crazy out. “Erm asbestos. It was a danger to all.”

“Well should you ever find asbestos in our school I do hope you’ll report to me rather than pulling out a zippo.”

Niall nodded as he listened to the head teacher, trying not to justify his past actions. “That’s everything Mr. Horan; you may now leave and start your first day of school.”

Niall smiled as he picked up his backpack from the floor and his books from the desk. He began to wonder the corridors lost each locker and student blending into one.

Niall stumbled upon his locker, 332. He unlocked it, shoved in his books and sighed. No friends, no idea where he’s going and worse of all everyone thinks he’s nuts. “Excuse me.”

Niall turned to see a boy standing there, short and slim. His feathery brown hair swept to the side and his bright blue eyes complimented his cheeky grin. He held his books against his chest and he stood there in his appeared to be a Sunnydale High cheerleader outfit, (boys “Hi I’m Louis. Louis Tomlinson. You must be the new kid?”

“Yeah I’m Niall. Niall Horan.”

“Welcome to Sunnydale. First things first I’m going to show you who to hang with and who to avoid.”

Louis linked in with Niall and they began to wonder the corridors. Louis began to point out who to avoid and who to stick with. They reached a set of lockers where a boy stood. He was olive skinned with dark hair in a messy floppy quiff. His black glasses magnified his hazel eyes. Hi looked up and gave Louis a half smile.

“Oh wow Zayn what a lovely outfit. Where did you get it?”

Zayn smiled a nervous smile as he looked down at his black jeans and shirt and cardigan, “Oh thanks Louis. My Mum picked it for me.”

Louis snickered, “Oh so that’s why you’re such a boy magnet. No wonder you have so many friends.”

Zayn’s smile soon turned into a frown as he slowly locked his locker and ran to the boy’s bathroom, dropping one of his books in the process. Louis giggled as he grabbed Niall again and pulled him around the corner. Stood bent over the fountain was a tall boy, curly brown hair brushed out of his face, quit a well dressed lad but you could tell he was kind of a geek.

“Out of the way Styles.”

The boy looked up, “Well well if it isn’t Louis the bitch Tomlinson.”

“Don’t be jealous, just because you’re a loser.”

“Well at least I-” the boy cut himself off as he looked to see Niall. His jaw dropped at he stared at the gorgeous blond. “Well hello gorgeous.”

“Ew. Harry why don’t you go see your little friend Zayn. Pretty sure nobody wants moaning Myrtle in the bathroom all day.”

Harry stuck his fingers up at Louis before picking up his bag and running to the boys toilets, obviously to comfort his friend. The entire time Louis spoke or did anything all Niall could think was ‘Wow what a little bitch’. The reached a set of double doors, Louis breaking off from Niall as he smiled. “Well this is the library, you’ll have to get your books and stuff from here so I’ll see you later? And don’t forget stay away from losers. Reputation is everything.”

Louis began to walk away, leaving Niall outside the library. He ventured in and found it rather…unimpressive. The library wasn’t as Grande as he had imagined a small counter and an office by the door, a few small tables with two small staircases either side and then a collection of bookshelves further up. “Right where do I go now?”

“Can I help you?”

Niall shot out of his skin as he saw a tall boy with sandy blond hair combed over neatly and hazel eyes framed in glasses. He was dressed in smart trousers and a shirt completed with waistcoat and tie. He smiled as he stood there waiting to help. “Erm yeah. It’s my first day and I need some books and stuff.”

“I’m Tomas Fletcher. New here myself in all honesty.” Said the man as he walked behind his desk and picked up a collection of books, dropping them in front of Niall. “English, maths, science, and erm..”

Niall stared at the largest book. Bound in old leather with a series of old texts and images along the spine, the title reading ‘VAMPYRS’ in bold golden letters.

“OK is this a joke? You hear about what happened back home so you guys set up this. I’m not crazy and this, this is the last thing I need on my first day.” Niall spat beginning to panic.

“No Niall it’s ok. I’ve been assigned as your watcher. Each generation when a slayer is chosen so is their watcher. I happen to be yours to guide and aid you.”

“Screw you!” spat Niall again as he ran from the library. 

Niall stormed from the library without his books, angry and frustrated he realised he needed air not an argument on his first day. He wondered through the school grounds, sun hitting his skin and hurting his eyes. Before he could put on his sunglasses however he saw they boy from earlier. Zack or Wayne or something. He remembered Louis being a dick to him so he decided to say hello. He wondered over to the boy who was lost in a comic book with his legs crossed.

“Hi.”

The boy’s eyes shot up. “Oh Niall, do you want me to move?”

Niall looked at the boy confused. “Erm no. I just wanted to say hi and sorry about earlier. I don’t want you to think that I was part of what Louis said.”

“Oh it’s ok. Louis has always been a little madam. When we were five in the school play. He played the prince but decided all us geeks should be beheaded. Even 6 year old Louis was kind of stuck up.”

Niall let out a small giggle as Zayn explained the story. “You know you’re not as bad as Louis made you sound.”

As the two boys continued to giggle Harry came bounding over with his messy curls, landing right next to Niall. “Well tall, blond and gorgeous. Must be my birthday.”

Zayn’s smile faded as he looked to the floor. “I’m Harry Styles. And you must be our new Irish friend Niall.”

“Yup. Zayn was just filling me in on Princess Louis.”

“Oh yes her majesty Louis Tomlinson. With his feathery hair and his big blue eyes and cheeky grin and perfect ass.”

Zayn coughed. Harry realised he was rambling and stopped; he didn’t want to show himself up in front of the hot new guy. “Lunch?”

“Yes I am starved.”

“Me too.” Agreed Harry as they made their way to the cafeteria. As they sat around eating Zayn and Harry informed Niall about the best place for teenagers to hang out, The Bronze. “It’s basically an old warehouse that’s half café, half concert, half nightclub and half living room.”

“Which is a lot of halves.” Added Zayn with a proud smile.

“Meet there tonight?”

“Yeah sure, if you give me an address.” Said Niall with a smile. HE made friends and so far nothing out of the ordinary. Except the good looking librarian mention the V word. The three departed and Niall decided it was time to face his problem, storming back to the library to confront Tom Fletcher.

“Fletcher.”

Tom popped his head from around a corner to see Niall stood there, arms scrossed. “Finally you’ve come back.”

Niall stormed over and slammed his bag on the table. “Why did you hand me that book? And how do you know about vamps?”

“I told you. With each slayer there is a watcher. I am yours and I’ve been assigned to help and guide you, teach you how to control your abilities and help you reach your potential.”

“NO. I’ve been kicked out of almost every school in Ireland. I have no friends and no social life. I have a very bad record and I’m 16. I’ve just made new friends, I have plans and nothing is going to screw that up do you hear me?”

Niall began to storm away again but something stopped him. The idea of having someone looking out for him was quit comforting. He turned to see Tom still standing, all proper and smart. “Ok. Ok I accept this. I’m the Slayer but I’m not happy.”

“Well you should be. Most Watchers make you start training straight away but I’m going to let you enjoy your first day and your evening so we will start tomorrow.”

Niall smiled at Tom, the older boy returning the smile. “Go have fun. Just report here before first period tomorrow. And don’t forget your books this time.”

 

Niall giggled as he picked them up, he knew Tom wasn’t a bad guy, and if he was going to be the Slayer, it wasn’t going to ruin his life.

Niall stood in his room trying to think of what to wear. Too cold for a vest, too hot for a hoody. He didn’t want to look desperate for friends, but he didn’t want to look uninterested. WHY IS BEING SIXTEEN SO HARD?

He gave up and grabbed his black skninny jeans and a grey jumper, rolling the sleeves half way. He made sure he had his essentials. Phone, wallet, keys. He checked nobody was around as he pulled a box from under his bed. Opening it he pulled out a small bottle of holy water and a stake. “Should keep me alive.” He grinned.

He kissed his Mum on the cheek as he ran out, trying to remember he had to be home by 11. He made his way through the dark streets of Sunnydale, as he cut through a back lane he heard footsteps. He grabbed his stake from his back pocket and punched the figure. A tall boy, he only looked in his 20’s, with short brown hair and dark hazel eyes. “Is it safe for a cutie like you to be wondering around all alone?”

“I can take car of myself.”

“I can see. Nice to meet the Slayer at last.”

Niall looked at the boy confused, “How do you know i’m the Slayer?”

“I just do. Do you know your living on top a hellmouth?”

“A what?”

“Sunnydale is a hotspot for paranormal activity. If vamps and demons want a break or just a good time this is the spot. A hellmouth is a gateway to other dimensions. And it’s about to open. And take this.”

The boy opened his hand to reveal a silver crucifix on a chain, handing it to Niall with a smile. “Now go have fun.”

Niall smiled as the boy walked off, placing the chain around his neck. He put his stake back into his jeans and walked further to the Bronze. As he entered it was just as Harry described, once side had a stage and seats, a dance floor and a band. The other had a coffee shop counter and cute little chairs. The other had a nightclub style bar with UV lights and stools and the other looked like a cosy little living room. That’s where he saw Zayn.

“Hey. Oh hi. You made it.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well usually when me and Harry make plans nobody turns up.”

Niall giggled as he looked around for Harry. Noticing him coming over from the bar, behind him stood Tom. “I’ll be back in a sec.”

Niall followed Tom upstairs to the balcony. “Hello.”

“Wow you kind of fit in here Tom. What you here for?”

“I want you to be on your guard tonight. Slayers can use their skills to sense when a vampire is near. You’ll be able to smell the blood on them, you’ll notice the lack of heartbeat and the cold coming from them.”

“He’s a vamp.” Said Niall as he cut Tom off, pointing into the crowed. “How do you know?”

“Well if he’s living underground he’d know that that outfit was so 80’s. And he’s leaving with Zayn right now. Bye.”

Niall ran from the balcony trying to catch up with Zayn and his new friend, grabbing Harry’s arm and pulling him out of the Bronze. “What’s going on?”

“Zayn left with a boy.”

“Yes that’s good. We want that to happen.”

“No that’s bad. Very bad he’s, he’s erm he’s 36 way too old.”

“Yup he is.” Added Harry as they began to search for Zayn. They followed what appeared to be Zayn’s footprints through one of Sunnydale’s many cemeteries.

Inside a large crypt the boy named Robbie began to kiss an uncomfortable Zayn’s neck, has arm blocking him at both sides. “Excuse me Robbie. I kind of feel awkward.”

With a snarl Robbie’s face began to change, his brow raised and scrunched, his eyes turned yellow and his teeth grew an extra inch or more. Zayn let out a scream as he kneed Robbie in the stomach trying to get away, the vampire grabbing his leg and pulling him back. “Not so fast babe.”

With that Niall bust through the door, stake in one hand and his hand in a fist in the other. Harry stood behind him. “You know ugly; you guys really shouldn’t pick such obvious hideouts.”

Niall ran towards Robbie kicking him in the stomach, Zayn crawling over to Harry who stood by the door. The two bodies dodged each other, Niall kicking the vamp again before receiving a punch from the side. He turned to see another vampire, dark skin and thick brown curly hair.

“Danielle. About time.”

“Didn’t want to miss this.”

Niall stood up straight, “I wouldn’t want to miss you’re friend getting dusted either.” Said Niall as he through his stake towards Robbie, stabbing him through the heart. The vamp stopped and gasped as his skin burst into a cloud of dust, his skeleton soon dissolving seconds after.

“Z, did you see that?” whispered a scared Harry as he stared at the pile of dust on the floor. Danielle ran towards Niall, both throwing punches and kicks, from Niall’s pocket fell the small bottle of holy water, Zayn panicked and picked it up, throwing it in Danielle’s face. She screamed as her skin began to burn, it was like the scene from the wizard of Oz Harry thought. She hissed at them and snarled, shoving Harry and Zayn out of the way she ran out of the crypt and into darkness. 

The two turned to face Niall, jaws hanging open and eyes wide. “What the actual fuck?”

Niall let out a weak smile, “Tourists eh?”, really Niall? A joke?

“Niall what were they?”

Niall knew he couldn’t just lie to his very frightened friends. He picked up the stake lying on the floor beside the pile of dust, facing his friends he sighed. “They were vampires. I know you probably think I’m crazy but they’re real. I’m the vampire Slayer.”

They looked at Niall with a look of confusion, turning to face each other and gulping. They turned to see Niall again and smiled. “Well thanks for saving us. That would explain all the scary supernatural stuff.”

“What do you mean?” asked Niall.

“Well parents tell you about to boogie man to get you to behave. Well in Sunnydale the boogie man is responsible for the bodies they’re always finding. Usually with bite marks on their necks.” Said Harry.

“Oh great. Knew moving here was a great idea. Thanks Mum.”

They three friends smiled a smile of awkward understanding. “Come on, let’s get to the library Tom will fill you in.”

The trio began to leave the crypt, heading back to the school library. “You mean Tom the cute librarian?” added Zayn.

“Yes Zayn. The cute librarian.” Chuckled Niall.

The three finally reached the school Library, sneaking inside while the caretaker emptied the bins. They walked though the large double doors to see Tom sat at the table with a collection of old leather bound books open in front of him. “Niall did you save Zayn?”

Tom looked up to see the trio stood smiling. “I did. Accidentally let the supernatural secret slip as well. Oops.”

“So you two know about…?”

“Goblins and ghouls. Niall told us all the Slayer shenanigans.”

“Very well. In that case you can help me research the hellmouth. Grab a book you three.” Said Tom as he replied his glasses, Niall grabbing his arm and pulling him to one side. “Hey on my way to the Bronze tonight someone stopped me.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know. Tall, dark haired and handsome. Very mysterious. Well he gave me this and told me about the Hellmouth. Might need to keep an eye.” Said Niall as he played with the silver chain around his neck.

“Very well we will.” The two turned to see Harry laughing at a drawing of a four breasted demon in one of the ancient books, Zayn rolling his eyes as he loaded one of the computers up. “Stop that Harold. Pay attention.”

Niall stared at the three of them First day of school and so far he’d made two great friends, found a friend in his watcher, saved a life and dusted a vamp. And no fires. He could enjoy living on a Hellmouth.

**Author's Note:**

> First part of the series, please tell me what you think :)


End file.
